


ILLICIT AFFAIR

by Universeof10



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universeof10/pseuds/Universeof10





	1. ONE

Monday

 

“Sera!!” a call from the living room resonated all over the large condominium unit as Sera hurriedly came out of the bathroom with a towel on her head, a large blue shirt over her body, and a toothbrush on her hand.

“Leaving already?” she replied with a hint of apprehension on her face as she watched her boyfriend of three years, Seokmin,  pack his things hastily on his bag and a couple of tubes on his shoulder. “Love, it’s still 7 AM – “

“Jihoon hyung just called,” he jittered. “The boss wants a word from us about the new project and Jisoo hyung forgot to tell us that the meeting was moved to an earlier time today. I only have thirty minutes maximum to get there.”

“Your coffee and lunchbox are on the counter top – “

“Got it!” She walked briskly towards her boyfriend who was now nearly panicking, reminding him of the things he might forget.

“Have you seen your t-square? It’s on your study table – “

“Yeah,” he breathed. “I got that too.” He looked at her and gave her a big smile – a smile that could rival the sun. “You take care when you get to work, okay?” He bent down and kissed her. “Eyes on the road when you drive.”

“Yes sir,” she chided and rolled her eyes. “Go! Your boss needs you!”

“I love you, Jung Sera.”

“I love you too, Lee Seokmin! And you need to go!” She pushed him away playfully and waved him goodbye as the elevator door closed.

It was one of those rare mornings when Seokmin had to rush to work – being one of the best architects in the city, he was most of the time, in demand. Well, thanks to his colleagues that made themselves a great team – beating deadlines and going the extra mile when it comes to quality. And for three years, she has been accustomed to his timeframe – let alone the countless late night arrivals because of traffic congestion and overtime projects, she never complained about it.

Looking at the clock near the television, it was already 07:15, exactly one and three quarters left before her work starts. Being an assistant editor for one of the country’s leading independent publishing companies, her work has never hindered her to take some time with her boyfriend. Well, being a notoriously fast reader, her work seemed to be just a breeze. With a little edits here and there, she felt like she never had to work at all – unless she is piled up with a few manuscripts from authors who give the same content over and over again, and is forced to give good words instead of some genuine review, it was more than just hell she was facing.

Upon arriving work, she immediately went to her office and found a few piles of manuscripts. The Editor-In-Chief, Kwon Soonyoung, has left a note on her messenger to meet her as soon as she comes in the office. Soonyoung was older than her perhaps a year or two, but the man was working so hard, he hardly goes home. Rumor has it that he has a secret room inside his office and have his assistant deliver his clothes for him in the office.

“Soonyoung, you called for me?” Sera said as she opened the door and popped her head.

“Oh, hello Sera, come in.” The man said, barely laying an eye at the person peeping on the door, as he continued to concentrate on the laptop in front of him. “I’m sorry if I called you this early in the morning.”

Sera did as she was told. “It’s fine. Is there anything I could do for you?”

“Remember the Chinese publications we affiliated with last year?”

She roamed her eyes around the office as she tried to remember and she did. “Yes, I remember that. Why?”

“Two of their best writers are coming to further enhance their skills and experience on the international level. Among the writers in this company, you are the only one who has solid experience with the international scene.” Sera could only stand there frozen as she listened to her friend, who was literally her boss, as he continued to blabber about the upcoming event. “I want you to accompany them while they are staying here. Expose them to anything that will suit to their training – “

“Wait, wait, wait, Soonyoung!” she raised her hand, with a confused expression on her face. “Are you sure you want me to handle these foreigners? I barely have three years’ experience in this company – “

“But your experience in England, especially on the London Post, is as significant as it is to anyone in this company,” Soonyoung replied as-a-matter-of-factly as he paused from typing on his laptop and his 10:10 eyes now on her. “You are more fluent in English than anyone in this company too.”

“What about the manuscripts that the intern just placed on my desk in the office? It’s a mountain, if you haven’t noticed.”

“Chan is mine to train, Sera,” he replied in annoyance.  “You could also use them to train the newcomers on how to edit, give reviews, and other things you see vital.” His face softened and gave her a small smile. “Please… You know how much this means to us.”

Sera just rolled her eyes. “Like I have some other choice, right?”

“Apparently the cards aren’t with you this time,” he joked.

“Fine, but this means a fat check for me, doesn’t it?”

Soonyoung could only sigh, “If you do this well, I might ask the board for your _fat check_.” Both gave each other a small laugh and she left the office with a lighter mood.

This day was going a little well than expected, she said to herself.

 

It was already past lunch break when her other colleague, Kim Chaekyung, came to her office to prepare for their scheduled interviews on specific people to be featured in next month’s issue of _The Autocrat_. This time, it was to feature a team of medical practitioners from different hospitals in the city that gave a breakthrough on some specific disease condition or research.

“I really have no idea what these terms are, Sera,” Chaekyung mumbled audibly as her eyes ran through the clip board containing the questions printed in a few sheets of paper.

“I’m just glad my sister is a nurse and explained to me what these questions meant,” Having to know someone of the same field as the interviewee was an advantage she had to take, even if her sister was already in London and settled down there a decade ago. “It contains questions that asked him of how the research went through and some other queries that are relevant to that.  You can actually ask any more questions when we get there.”

“I’m actually glad I end up partnering with you, you know,” Chaekyung sighed. “I heard that Jaechin and Hana are in big trouble, knowing that they too have no idea what these questions meant.”

“Are you sure?” Sera looked at her questioningly with a smug look on her face. “Kwon Hana has a double major on Health Science and English literature. Everything on this questionnaire is just a breeze to her. Jaechin is the lucky one among all of us.”

Now, I’m really depressed,” the other pouted and sighed in defeat.

“Hey lighten up, we’re leaving in 20 minutes and I want you to be in your best self. I heard that we’re up to a treat this time.” Sera only winked on her colleague who had her face stiffened with suspicion and amusement.

 

They were accompanied by one of the hospital concierge personnel to the 11th floor of the one of the most lauded hospitals in the country. The establishment smelled of lavender and chamomile and the 11th floor was loaded with gray and white fixtures that complimented the bright white ceiling. They stood at the coated glass doors and the secretary wearing lady in purple office clothes, named Jeon Yeonwoo, greeted them with a smile and a bow.

“Hello, we are from Seoul Independent Press and we scheduled for an appointment for Dr. Kim this afternoon.” Sera said as she approached the lady.

She looked at the computer on the her table and after a few clicks, Yeonwoo returned her attention to the two women at the desk. “Yes, Dr. Kim has been informed this morning about the interview, but he is still talking to a colleague inside at the moment. Are you both in a hurry?”

“No, not at all,” Chaekyung replied, trying not to be jittery about it. Sera held her hand and smiled at her to comfort the younger of her panic tendencies.

“Relax,” Sera mouthed.

“I’m trying,” Chaekyung muttered.

There were sounds of muffled voices heard outside the doors of the office. There were other offices on the floor but this one was significantly larger than the others.

“I’ll go in and check if they’re done,” Yeonwoo stood and knocked at the door before opening and popped her head. “Doctor Kim, the ladies from Seoul Independent Press are here.”

“Have they been waiting long?” a man’s voice came, a little anxious.

“Just a few minutes now, Doctor Kim,” Yeonwoo replied.

“Send them in, Yeonwoo,” the voice said and the former looked at the two seated, signaling them to come to the door.

“He is with Dr. Jeon Wonwoo,” Yeonwoo prompted.

“Are you related?” Chaekyung interjected.

“Yes,” the former nodded with a smile and opened the door, revealing the office that left Chaekyung frozen in awe.

The size of the office was magnanimous. With black and grey fixtures and furnitures, the room looked like a CEO’s office than a consultant’s clinic. There was black couch that stood immaculate on one side and neatly piled file folders on the black shelves, arranged in alphabetical order and according to the color scheme. Also, the smell of the entire room was musky and woody, giving the overall ambiance a fresher feel.

On the far center, just in front of the glass walls revealing the city view, was a large glass table with two men wearing white smocks, the other sitting on the big revolving chair behind the table and the other on the table.

The two ladies bowed as they came in.

“Please come in,” the one seated in the chair was a tall man, whose face was undeniably handsome, soft eyes that gave such sharp stares, pink perky lips, wide shoulders and a fit chest that almost hugged his shirt. “I apologize for making you wait. We have been discussing things at the moment.”

“It’s okay sir, we just arrived a few minutes ago.” Sera replied in a soft voice, enough to be heard by the two men standing behind the table.

“I think this is your interview,” the shorter one of two said and tapped the other’s shoulder. “I’ll be in my clinic if something comes up.”

“Okay hyung, thanks,” the prominent one replied and nodded.

“Have fun,” he said as he bid goodbye and bowed at the ladies as he went out.

“Please take a seat,” the doctor invited, pointing the two chairs in front of the desk and leaned sitting on the table.

“Thank you, sir,” Chaekyung said as they both sat on the chairs and flipped the questionnaire.

Sera cleared her throat as she began to speak. “If it’s okay with you, we will be using a voice recorder to record this conversation if in case there are things that we missed.”

“It’s fine with me,” the man replied with a small smile.

Sera took a small voice recorder from her bag and turned it on, “Good afternoon, Dr. Kim, this is an interview for _The Autocrat_ by Seoul Independent Press. My name is Jung Sera, Senior Assistant Feature editor, and Kim Chaekyung Junior assistant for Editorials. Good afternoon, Dr. Kim. –

“Please call me, Mingyu.” His voice was deep and smooth, almost giving them shivers down their spines.

Sera looked at Chaekyung and cued in to start the interview.

Chaekyung was new to such phase – she was just barely 2 years in the company and she already get to experience this first hand from a semi-pro interviewer.

Kim Mingyu was  one of the most promising surgeons in the country in this generation. His recent medical research on Orthopedic Surgery gave him one of the most significant breaks of his career –acknowledged all around the world by the International Fellowship of Certified Orthopedic Surgeons and is recently awarded on his new method in Orthopedic Surgery pertaining the minimally invasive practice on the treatment of fractures using titanium rod implants on long bones, now called as the KMG method.

The interview went well and the few side stories provided by Sera who guided Chaekyung all throughout. They both felt at ease as Kim Mingyu was answering their queries, and offered them both refreshments courtesy of the hospital’s Dietary Department. It lasted two hours but they all got the answers they needed; given that Chaekyung discovered a new skill – speed writing, and before they ended, Chaekyung’s phone vibrated – it was from her mother from Busan and it might be an emergency so she excused herself out of the office.

Running through the clipboard, Sera could feel the weight of his stares. It was a little uneasy but she couldn’t deny the truth that was right in front of her. She stopped the voice recorder and turned it off before stashing it inside her bag. She cleared her throat once more before standing up and gave him a smile.

“Thank you so much for your time and sharing your experiences with us,” she said, tightly holding onto her bag, trying not to show too much anxiety. “We will schedule another time for the pictorials for the magazine and we will give you exclusive complimentary copies of the magazine the moment we publish it.”

It was a little hard and awkward for her to be left alone in the office with that gorgeous man, she thought of bidding him goodbye and going out immediately. But before she could take a step away from him, she felt him grab her by the wrist and pulled her close to him. She could feel her knees weaken as her body deciphered slowly what was going on, and as her eyes looked up to his face, his sharp stares pierced her.

Without warning, their lips crashed – tongues battled for dominance, arms entangling each other, only separating to breathe.

“What took you so long, babe,” he said as he pulled her body closer to him, raising her leg and locking it to his thigh.

“You’re the busy one, Gyu,” she breathed as she snaked her hands to his head and buried them on his thick brown tresses. Her heart beating wildly against her chest, allowing every system of her body to respond to every stimulus he makes of her.

“You don’t know how happy I am right now, Sera.” His lips travelled down to her neck and breathed against her skin. She could feel the hairs of her arm stand up as his hands went inside her shirt that was tucked inside her gray office pants, holding on to his shoulders like her life depended on it. “How I wish I could make you stay longer, Sera. You don’t know how much I miss you.”

“You know how things are – Gyu~” she felt him suck a patch of skin on her shoulder as his hands slithered along the warm skin underneath her shirt.

“I know… But I need you right now, Sera,” his plea was more like a demand, growling for a moment there.

“I’m still working, babe,” she gasped.

“How I wish I could freeze time and melt with you,” She raised both her legs and turned them around to make her sit on the table, their lips still meeting and making a beautiful mess out of the moment. They both wanted this moment to last but every restriction came to their senses, making them aware that today was not the time for them to have.

It’s been two weeks since they last met and three months since they started seeing each other after meeting at an After Party of a Medical Convention in China. He was just a regular attendee that time and she was a representative of the official media partner of the summit. After a few shots of tequila and margarita, the inevitable power of mutual attraction didn’t deny them of the possibilities ahead of them. And a week after the convention, they started meeting in secret, knowing that she never failed to mention that she was already committed in a relationship.

Moments later, a few knocks was heard from the door and they fixed themselves quickly, evening out their breathing, and wiping off light lipstick smudges from their lips with Sera’s wet tissues.

The door opened revealing an anxious Chaekyung. “Are you okay?” Sera asked, the former only shook her head.

Sera looked at Mingyu who was looking a little concerned about the younger and said, “I’m sorry but we have to go. Thank you so much for your time, Dr. Kim. We will contact you for the photoshoot very soon.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Miss Jung… Miss Kim.”

They bowed and bid goodbye, secretly holding hands and letting go slowly as she walked away.

 

Sera arrived home half past 6 and just in time, she was able to cook a quick dinner for him and for Seokmin who just texted her that he was still stuck in traffic in the main highway. But as she was cooking, the memory of her and Mingyu making out in his office flashed before her eyes. And all of a sudden, her body shivered to the memory. It was one of those times when he was away and she was all left alone. It wasn’t like she had been lonely, but there was something in Mingyu that she can never find at Seokmin. Perhaps, Mingyu was filling in the things her boyfriend lacked. She was genuinely happy with Mingyu even if he was a new found source of happiness. However, no matter how this happiness seemed to be real for her, she could never deny the reality that she was already committing a dangerous sin against Seokmin.

For three months now, she had been cheating on him – with someone more accomplished, visually elated, and perhaps more affluent than him.

She shook the idea as guilt was now taking over her system, trying to concentrate on the stir fry that was already simmering from the frying pan.

In the next 20 minutes, the sound of the unit door opening prompted her that her Seokmin was already home. Covering the pan with the lid, she ran towards him and greeted him with a hug and a kiss on his cheek.

“You look a little tired, love,” she said.

“I don’t mind the tiring work at the office, but the damn traffic is draining all of my strength, I could barely keep up awake driving home,” he complained as he threw himself onto the couch and rested his head on the back rest.

“How was the meeting, though?” She asked, sitting right next to him and resting her head on his chest.

“I could barely breathe when we started,” he replied expressively. “Thank God, the blue prints I passed on them were approved before we moved on the second building. Jeonghan hyung nearly fainted when the boss asked him about the other plans but good thing he went straight through it. I swear he could have smacked Jisoo hyung right after the formidable meeting. That was really early, I can’t even believe I went through almost 10 hours at work.” Sera could only giggle at her boyfriend’s complains. She even finds it cute whenever he whines.

“At least you came home in one piece, though,” she giggled.

“Yeah, and…” playfully, he took her by the waist and allowed her to straddle onto him. “… I get to go home to you and your amazing cooking skills.” He nuzzled his face against her neck and pecked patches of skin, tickling her at the sides, earning a hearty laugh from him.

“Seok~ please!” she bellowed.

“Why? Aren’t you enjoying this?” he chided. “Stop complaining! Yah! Jung Sera!”

“I am not, but… we haven’t had any dinner yet. Seok!!! Hahaha~” Seokmin only laughed at her reaction. It was one of the many things that he loved about her – even her boisterous laughter.

 

Seokmin was always the one to wash the dishes after dinner and Sera would give herself some time to pampher. She just got out of the shower and rubbing her hair against the towel when she saw her phone vibrate on the table.

It was a message from Mingyu.

**_KMG: it’s only been a few hours but it seems like years. I miss you, babe._ **

Sera could only sigh. True enough, she missed him too. This man, this one hell of a man, was one of the best things that happened to her life but reality came in first – Seokmin loved her first than Mingyu did, even loved her deeper than Mingyu did.

If she was happy with Seokmin, why was she even yearning to be in someone else’s arms?

Looking at her phone, she pressed reply and typed:

**_JSR: I miss you too, babe._ **

**_KMG: Is Seokmin there?_ **

**_JSR: Yup, washing the dishes as agreed._ **

**_KMG: I really envy him, you know. He gets to have you at the end of the day._ **

**_JSR: Mingyu, please…_ **

**_KMG: I’m serious. He’s so lucky, how I wish I was him._ **

**_JSR: But you have me too, you know._ **

**_KMG: But not as much as he has you, babe._ **

**_JSR: Sigh… if you insist._ **

**_KMG: Have coffee with me tomorrow._ **

**_JSR: it’s Wednesday, I have tons of manuscripts to do.  Some other time, perhaps._ **

**_KMG: Pinky swear to that?_ **

**_JSR: Pinky swear ;-)_ **

**_KMG: Great! I look forward to that. :-) I need to check on things, for the mean time. I have a major procedure tomorrow. Take care, babe._ **

**_JSR: Good luck for tomorrow, great surgeon. ;-) take care too._ **

With great timing, she ended their conversation as Seokmin came inside the door with his shirt all wet.

“Superman got wet?” Sera joked, trying not to laugh at a pissed Seokmin, knowing that it was one of his favorite home shirts.

“Stupid faucet! It spat water like the Niagara and aimed straight to my shirt,” he whined.

“At least not to your face,” she giggled, earning an annoyed face from him. “Take of your shirt, Seok…”

“I’m getting myself a new – whoa.” He never had to continue his whining as he saw her untying the knot of her bathrobe and slid it off her body, revealing her full skin to him.

“As you were saying?” she asked, her soft brown eyes darting at him, her feet taking her close to him.

“I-I… well, I---“ a stammering Seokmin only meant he did not expect what was happening right now.

“Take off your shirt, baby,” she whispered against his ears. “I don’t want you to get gas.” Her voice was making his systems go haywire as her hands were giving him dangerously feather light touches and her lips and teeth seeping and sucking patches of skin as she forced the shirt over him.

Seokmin could not utter any word, instead he let her be.

Tilting his head back to grasp some air, he could feel her going further south working with her hands, lips, teeth, and tongue, kissing every inch of skin she could get from him, like forming a trail from his neck to his chest to his toned abdomen… and down to the dimpling skin and muscle of his hips.

A few moments later, he felt air aerating his legs. Looking down, Sera was kneeling, setting him off his pants and her hands now gripping his hard and erected state, his eyes meeting hers – all hungry and wantonly eager to have him.

Without warning, Sera took him and sucked him hungrily like a kid sucking off her favorite strawberry lollipop. She was never the first one to initiate but this time surprised him, and at the rarest event, he got to witness how hungry she was for him – taking her deep into the caverns of her mouth and hummed as the tip of his erection reached the back of her throat. He could only grunt and growl, holding on to her hair and thrusted his hips slowly against her will.

He could feel a familiar tension building inside him, and it was too early for him to cry for release as he wanted this to last. Instead, he force pulled her up and kissed her.

“Why are you giving me more reasons to love you, Sera?” he breathed as he kicked his pants and his boxers off his ankles.

“Because I want to love you more, Seokmin… I want you to give me more reasons why I loved you…” she gasped as she felt her back touch the cold sheets of their bed and cradled him atop her – lips meeting, tongues battling, and breathing almost even.

“You love me because I’m damn handsome,” he whispered as he left her lips and sucked a piece of skin on her jaw. “Because I’m smart and ridiculously good in something you aren’t – math,” a kiss on her collar bone. “Because I can sing you any song and you love it whenever I sing,” a kiss on her breast bone; “because I can make you laugh whenever you are on the verge of break down,” a kiss on her navel. “And…” he settled himself in between her legs and rested his hands over her legs, looking up at her and breathed, “because I can fucking make love to you and I can do it like there’s no one in this world but you and me, and the world will always be ours once you are with me.” with that, he dipped his head and settled his tongue on her moist entrance, putting her into a trance as she felt herself shooting electrical impulses all over her body.

“Seok~ please…” she whimpered.

“Moan for me, baby… don’t restrain yourself,” the commands from him was like an ultimate order – if left undone, she might regret it for the rest of her life, and moan she did, and unleashed herself.

Seokmin continued his doing as he felt Sera making a mess on their bed. Her moans were music to his ears, her pleas were like fuel for her to move further. Making love to her with his tongue was wicked – and anything more than this was sinful enough to make him go straight to hell… and hell he would go if he continues it with Sera being sated and he is anything but.

“Seok,” she pleaded. “Take me… please…” tilting her head back.

He was already getting harder and he needed to satisfy himself too. Raising himself off the bed, he spread her thighs wider and went back atop her, attacking and abusing her lips, rolling her tongue with him, making sure she tastes herself.

He felt her hips meeting his as he tried to lightly cause some form of friction between the delicate parts of their bodies.

“I want you so bad, baby,” he whispered against her ear as he felt her hips rest onto the bed, tilting his hips up and got hold of his erection.

“Do me harder, baby,” she gasped.

He smirked at her reply. “I always do, baby,” and with one slow and firm move, he entered her.

It took them a few moments to gather up strength and even out their breathing as he began to thrust in and out of her – going deep and hard with long strokes as their bodies moved as one entity against the white and gray sheets of their bed.

Sera could only whimper, gasp, as she held him close to her, taking all of him in her arms and hear his grunts against her ears. The ragged and hot breath touching her skin made her hot all over, all the more, the magic that was going underneath them was a beautiful connection that neither of them wanted to let go.

Going harder, Seokmin flipped her over and pulled her hips near to his, making her in all fours against the bed. His hands gripped her hips tightly and again, pushed himself harder.

“Fuck, that’s deep,” he growled, and hell yes it was deep. She couldn’t say any comprehensible words for all that occupied her was his deep and hard thrusting to her core.

“God, Seok…” those were the only words she could say enough for him to understand as he continued thrusting onto her. She could not do anything but clench her fist tightly onto the pillow and the other gripping tightly onto the headboard of the bed. The bed was screeching loudly against the wall and their wicked and sinful mutters resounded all over the room. Thank heavens for an advanced soundproof system.

The sound of a gadget vibrating against the wooden table reached their ears but Seokmin was quick enough to turn it off and threw the phone somewhere.

“Seok… please… I-I can’t take it any longer…”

Obliging, he turned her again, making her lie on the bed and this time, he raised one leg and allowed it to rest on his shoulder, to give him more leverage as he entered her, doing her harder longer and faster.

It was already taking her out of her wits when he went closer to her and moaned loudly against him. he was thrusting her non-stop and to no avail she could not do anything but surrender to him. she could feel him tense up as he sped up his pace and along came the louder groans that he had been suppressing this time.

A few more thrusts, they reached oblivion and forgot to breathe; bodies tensing in release in connivance with their unity.

They looked at each other’s eyes; foreheads dripping in sweat and breathing shallowly against each other. Words cannot explain what they truly feel right at that moment, until his arms gave up and had her rolling with her closer to him so as not to break the connection that was in between them.

He kissed her forehead as he held her close and let her loose into his embrace.

“Was that my phone?” She lazily asked only to get a nod for a reply. “Who was it from?”

“I don’t know…” he breathed. “just three English letters, as I remembered it.”

“Oh.. okay.”

She knew well who that was but it didn’t really matter to her. she was in the arms of that one person who she loves so much and the world was then a blur in a matter of minutes when everything became peaceful and pitch black.

 


	2. TWO

Thursday

 

Sera came to the office with Lee Chan, the intern, waiting for her outside of her office, carrying nothing but a clipboard.

“Good morning, Chan,” she greeted as the intern bowed at her arrival. “Anything for me today?”

“Uhm, the editor in chief wants to have a word with you in his office,” Chan said nervously. “He says the visitors are here.”

Sera stopped dead the moment she heard those words from the younger. With a surprised note, she turned to him and asked, “Already? They’re here?”

“Well, that’s what the boss said,” Chan shrugged. “And he also told me to give you this,” he handed me an expanding folder with a stick-ons attached on the back portion of the front cover filled with agendas of what seemed like plans and itineraries.  

“Tell him I’ll be there in a few minutes. I’m sending an email to London Daily and New York Times and I need to send them promptly,” the intern nodded in agreement, and bowed before turning his back and exited.

Sighing exasperatedly, she slumped on her chair and looked up the ceiling. Her schedules were almost cut-throat, but instead of whining, she sent a text to her boyfriend telling that she might be home late.

 

An hour later, she arrived at Soonyoung’s office only to be greeted with a couple of familiar faces.

“Sera, this is – “

“Oh my goodness!! Xu Minghao?!” She exclaimed as she looked at the skinny Chinese male with black mullet hair and cute button nose. Her eyes then swept to the ash brown haired guy beside the latter, who was already standing up and opening is arms for her. “Wen Junhui!”

“Jung Sera,” Junhui said smilingly as he gave Sera a tight hug and Minghao joined them almost immediately.

Soonyoung was looking all confused at the scene unfolding right in front of him. “You three know each other?”

“The accompanied me while I was in China for the Convention a few months ago. I had no other friends and they just approached me and even gave me a tour on the morning of the AfterParty,” she said excitedly. She returned her attention to the two foreigners, “You could have just sent me an email earlier, I could have given you a short trip around the city.”

“Well, we didn’t have any idea to which company we’re being thrown at today,” Junhui replied. “In fact, Minghao didn’t really wanted to leave but I convinced him to take the trip.”

“I’m thankful you did and it’s worth it,” Minghao eyed Junhui with a certain kind of endearment that only they can mutually understand.

“When did you arrive?” she asked.

“Just last night,” Minghao replied, looking at Jun who was looking at his phone for some messages.

“I guess I don’t need other plans or itineraries, I suppose?” Soonyoung blurted out as he sat leaning on the table, and Sera only smiled and shook her head. “How long will they need the training?”

“It’s a flexible schedule,” Soonyoung sighed. “But they can take as much time as they want. I don’t think there’s a deadline for it. Plus, their company will be shouldering their apartment rent, so if you can, please find them a suitable apartment for them to stay. Somewhere near the city center, perhaps, to give them a great view of the city.”

“I could do that,” she replied enthusiastically.

“But for the mean time, they will be staying at the hotel across the street until you can find a place for them.” And she nodded in reply.

“Why don’t we take a short tour inside the company building,” She suggested. “So you can be familiar with the people you will be working with for the next few months or the whole time you’re here.”

“That would be great,” Jun agreed and went out of the office with Minghao following him.

 

They spent the morning touring the 17-floored glass walled building from the basement parking to the cafeteria on the 5th floor and the different segment and magazine departments of the publishing house. It was a little tiresome, knowing that she was walking in two-inch heels and failed to bring her trusty black flat soles; but being with two other friends-slash-colleagues from another country made her a little comfortable. After lunch, they decided to go to a meeting of different editors and decided to listen and just make notes on anything they could learn from these senior editors. Sera was a lucky trainer as her foreign friends were literate enough to understand Korean and looked promising. She thought of a permanent relocation soon but it would mean treachery against their partner publishing house. She only giggled to the thought.

After the meeting, she took the two Chinese guys to the nearest café from the office and perhaps grab a latte. They have been talking about their insights of the typical editors meeting in the office, taking out their notes especially on the other details apart from the main agenda like the catalogues and future plans.

Sera stood from her seat and walked towards the café counter to order. “Two large Americano Latte and one large Matcha milk tea, plus six chocolate chip cookies please.” She was about to open her wallet when a large framed figure came beside her and a familiar voice reached her ears.

“Have them on me,” Sera looked up to look at the person beside her, and to her surprise, it was someone she never expected. Her heart started to beat loudly against her chest as her hands now trembled.

“M-Mingyu,” she gasped.

“Hey,” he replied smilingly at her as he handed the barista his black card. He was just as handsome as he always was – wearing a blue collared shirt and neatly pressed dark brown khakis.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” she was already getting a little embarrassed, knowing that she was never the type of person who does favors unless she wants to get even with them. “They are my clients’ – “

“I know,” he was always calm as usual, leaning onto the counter with his elbow – the typical Kim Mingyu she knew for a quarter of a year now. “My friends are here too,” he jerked his head to the opposite side and revealed three other people in a larger table, one of them was the other doctor that she met at the interview, Jeon Wonwoo. There were two other people, one was obviously of a foreign descent, and the other was rather looking a little skinny and tired.

“Isn’t that Jeon Wonwoo?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he nodded, “Vernon Choi and Choi Seungheol, colleagues.”

“Right…” she nodded back. “The Fantastic Four, as you were dubbed by the International Fellowship of Surgeons.”

Mingyu could only chuckle at her response, in fact, it was more of a metaphor than a description. “You know, Vernon never liked us being called as Fantastic Four. It’s like stealing a licensed trademark from another person.”

“Well what do you want people to acknowledge you four with? Sailor Moon and Friends?” her sarcasm earned a hearty laugh from him which almost resonated all over the place despite being almost packed with people, and she couldn’t even deny that his reaction would always make her blush.

She had always liked Mingyu of the small things that he could do despite the big name that he has for himself – his notable reputation, to be exact. Many women have already made known of their interest on the lauded Orthopedic Surgeon but he never considered them at all. He was smitten so much of Sera the moment he landed his eyes on her on the after party of that Convention in China. She was so much more than just the typical woman – opinionated, brave, and adventurous – all of which he finds really fascinating most especially of a woman working in the press. They shared a few things in common yet there was still so many things to discover from both of them – time has been a total constrain for them, and of course, he cannot deny that Sera was already in a relationship and he wasn’t.

“Who are you with, by the way?” he asked.

She looked at her table and saw the two Chinese colleagues now talking to each other like they have their own world – the older staring at the younger with such fondness that the latter couldn’t even stand his blush.

“They’re two of our Chinese affiliates who came to train and gain more experience on International Media and news,” she replied as she returned her attention to him.

“They look familiar though; especially that one with the black mullet hair. I think he interviewed me last at the Convention.”

The barista came and handed out a tray with her order. Mingyu could have gotten it from her but she was quick enough to not let him. It was already a little embarrassing, most especially when he looks – no, _stares_ – at her, and people are now starting to notice them.

“I miss you, babe,” he said as he watched her pick the tray from the counter. “Can we talk?”

“Maybe later, Gyu,” she chided.

“Playing hard to get, are you?” he asked with a sly expression on his face.

“I’m just busy, darling,” she winked and walked away.

Upon reaching the table, Junhui gave her a different look that made her raise her eyebrow. “What?” she asked.

“That was Dr. Kim Mingyu, wasn’t it?” Junhui inquired.

“Yup, so?”

“You seem cozy,” Minghao added.

“What the hell?” I chided. “He is just a close friend, you two.”

“If that’s how you are as close friends, I wonder if – “

“Shut it, Jun!” she interjected playfully, taking their lattes and cookies on the table from the tray. The next few minutes, they started discussing basic things to do in the office and the other things that are supposed to be done. She oriented them about the planner and calendar board method to keep up with their tasks and the deadlines as usual, and other things that seem pertinent at the moment.

As Jun and Minghao were exchanging ideas and insights, Sera took a glance at the table at the far end of the room. There he was, the man she was suddenly smitten with his wit and smart ideas, he wasn’t much of a sweet talker but he was always vocal about his feelings for her. She never expected anything like that from him, in fact, he could have just found someone else but there he was, giving her the sweetest gestures and the nicest words. It was a delicate situation they are into – meeting in secret, dating outside the city, and risking exposure by late night meetings at random places on the outskirts of the city.

She saw him smile and laugh, as he looked at his colleague who looked like he was telling some joke, Mingyu’s sharp canine was undeniably visible and the glitter in his eyes every time he squints when he smiles. Those brawny shoulders her palms grew fond of holding on to, those hands she missed intertwining with, and the warm embrace they share whenever they get close and intimate.

Explicit intimacy, she thought. But more often than not, it was more than just being illicit.

Her heart skipped a beat when he caught her looking at him and slowly looked away. She tried hard to keep up with Minghao and Jun who were already talking about something they encountered in Shanghai and tried to write a decent article about it but failed because the description was nowhere near correct, until her phone vibrated.

**_KMG: Saw you looking at me._ **

**_JSR: You just seemed unstressed these days._ **

**_KMG: I’m just happy because I saw you, and in an unexpected circumstance, to be exact._ **

**_JSR: You look handsome today too._ **

**_KMG: Don’t I always?_ **

**_JSR: Airhead._ **

**_KMG: Have dinner with me tonight._ **

**_JSR: I’m busy._ **

**_KMG: I can call Kwon Soonyoung and tell him I wanted to have a date with you._ **

**_JSR: He knows I’m taken. So, no._ **

**_KMG: What about I treat you and your friends to dinner. They seem to remember me, as I see it._ **

**_JSR: They are tired, Gyu. They need their rest._ **

**_KMG: You’re not making this easy for me, are you?_ **

**_JSR: Circumstances are unfavorable between us._ **

**_KMG: What do I have to do to make you have dinner with me, Sera?_ **

**_JSR: Use your imagination. ;-)_ **

Her reply was like a riddle that she can’t even help but giggle; glancing at Mingyu across the room, looking a little hopeless and troubled even if he was obviously hiding his apprehension from his peers. Looking at the two guys in front of her, they were already taking their last sip of their lattes.

“That was nice,” Jun complimented. “One of the best Americanos I drank ever since I started travelling.”

“Same,” Minghao seconded.

“Shall we go? It’s getting quite late.” True enough, it was already nearing six and the sky was already getting darker every minute and stood up from her seat.

 

Mingyu was looking at his phone every 15 seconds to see if Sera was sending her a text or something, trying hard not to look a little apprehensive especially when he is with his other friends and now fellow colleagues who he went to med school with. These four surgeons, labeled as the Fantastic Four in medicine, have given quite significant contributions to their field of work, especially on their specializations. Jeon Wonwoo, the pulmonologist who made a recent break in his cumulative comparison between different antitussive drugs; Choi Seungcheol, the Neurosurgeon, who was a “rockstar” in the operating room, most especially during Craniotomy and Craniectomy; and Vernon Choi, the Half Korean half American doctor who contributed much on stem cell research in the lauded Harvard University.  Young as they are, they were now considered as great pillars of medical advancement most especially in the country. And this time, Wonwoo took them out for coffee because they just wanted to meet up and keep up with life. They, too, were friends first before becoming professionals.

“And the worst thing there was while I was about to write my notes on the chart, I forgot where the hell I placed my ballpen!” Seungcheol said animatedly after having a large sip of his coffee. “I asked the nurses if they’ve seen it, my sweat now dripping so fast like I’ve just ran in a marathon, and all of them were just giving me blank and strange looks, until one of them pointed at my head and it was just behind my ears! Damn!”

Wonwoo could only sigh as Vernon was resting his head on his hand, both acting out of exasperation. “Hyung, out of all the neurologists, I think you’re the one who needs some self diagnosis,” the former said.

“I was already panicking! I bought that pen for 600 dollars while I was in Wisconsin last year and just lose it because I forgot where I put it – “

“Hyung, You need to consult yourself at some reason,” Vernon commented.

Seungcheol could only smile and turned his head to Mingyu who was a little silent for some time now. “Hey, what are you being so silent for?”

Mingyu shook his head as he returned his attention to them. “N-nothing. I’m just thinking of some… uhm… things.”

“You’ve been checking checking out some babes, aren’t you?” Vernon kidded only to get a rather indifferent reaction from Mingyu.

“Hell no. Why would I – “

“Uhm, excuse me…” a soft voice of a woman came from behind them and much to Mingyu’s surprise, it was Sera. She was wearing a sweet smile and allowed her hair to fall down to her shoulders.

Mingyu could only sit and stare with his jaw slightly dropped, sitting frozen on his seat.

“Can I have a word with you, Dr. Kim?”

He was speechless as if the ability to speak got out of him all of a sudden.

“Kim Mingyu,” Wonwoo called, shaking the former by the arm to get him out of his trance.

“Puppy Gyu all over,” Seungcheol mouthed at Vernon.

“S-sure,” How the hell did he even find it in himself to stammer right in front of Sera. He wasn’t like that earlier when he approached her at the counter.

Offering her to take the lead, he followed suit towards the unoccupied space near the corner of the area, reaching for her hand and held it with his.

“Have dinner with me,” he blurted out as he walked with her. She could only smile.

 

Loud moans were heard all over the corners of the Lexus as it parked somewhere in the depths of a dark corner within the outskirts of the city. Lewd sounds of lips meeting each other, sucking each other’s skin and barely breathing.

“Mingyu…” she whimpered as she felt him hasten his pace, thrusting in and out of her with her leg locked on his bare hips and hands holding on the handle of the door at the backseat of the car. She could not say anything properly, pleas drowned along her moans, and her back arching as he went deeper and faster inside her.

Looking at the now naked man between her legs, he was now biting his lower lip, grunting at every move of his hip as it met hers with skin slapping each other.  “You don’t know how much I longed for your body, babe,” he growled.

“More, Gyu… More,” she demanded, buckling her hips to give him more depth as he pushed his rubber-laden erection in and out of her. “God, Gyu… more~” her moans were giving him more power to take her and sate his hungry state. After all, it’s been weeks since they last met – and perhaps fucked like this.

He took her by the hips and shifted their position; he sat on the middle and allowed her to straddle atop him, her back facing him to let her hover onto the space between the driver’s and passenger’s seat. In no time, she felt the tip of his hardness on her slick entrance and without any warning, he forced her down, earning an erotic scream from her.

His name was like a curse and he was like a devil’s advocate, taking pleasure out of her pain.

He took control of her hips, taking dominion over her body, as well as the pace of their bodily contact. She was grinding and undulating atop him, making sure she took all of him amidst his length that was almost killing her with pleasure inside.

“Did you miss me, babe?” he whispered dangerously against her back, nipping and licking her moist skin; freeing one hand and allowed it to roam all around her heated skin.

“I wouldn’t be fucking you like this if I didn’t,” she whimpered, screaming coarsely against her throat as she felt his palm touch her core. “God, Mingyu~”

He only smirked and escalated their speed. Her body was almost tensing and so was his as they moved congruently and equally against each other, creating friction between their sweat laden bodies and lips muttering lewd curses against their will.

Raising his body, he was now behind her, the hood of the car now touching his back and with long, hard, and deep strokes, he entered her from behind. She was already at the brink of breaking and giving up her strength in pleasure, eyes squinted and fists holding on to the seats in front of her. He pressed his lips hard on her shoulders as she turned her head to look at him. The darkness in his eyes told her he was already on the brink of consuming his strength.

“Sera, I’m – uh..”

“Mingyu…”

And a couple of laborious strokes, she felt her insides clench  as she felt him stiffened behind him, both moaning lustful sounds from their mouths, reaching their peaks at the same time, feeling him fill the thin sheet of rubber that embedded his length inside her.

Panting and begging for dear air, they both loosened in each other’s arms as they laid themselves on the seat.

“Can you just stay with me?” he asked, panting. “Even just for one night…”

“You know I can’t Gyu…” she purred, snuggling into the depths of his toned chest. “But something inside me yearns so much for you.”

“Do you love me?” the question was more of an attack to her.

“If I say yes, will you believe me?” backfiring was even more painful, she thought.

“I don’t wanna doubt you, though.” He replied, breathing against her sweat-laden forehead.

“God Gyu, I don’t wanna go home looking and smelling like I had just been fucked,” she said concernedly.

“Let’s take a shower at home then,”

And true enough, they did. Together.

 

She was surprised she still had the strength to drive home even after what seemed like an hour inside his Lexus; her legs were still quivering and her thighs were starting to get a little sore. But the moment she came inside her unit, a figure of a man lying on the couch, sleeping peacefully. Her heart felt heavy as she came closer to him after locking the door and taking off her shoes.

Kissing him on the forehead, she felt him startle and fluttered his eyes open.

“S-sera,” he said with a confused look on his face.

“I’m sorry, we have a couple of people from overseas and I had to oversee them.” she said gently, swallowing and masking every bit of pain guilt was giving her.

“It’s fine, have you eaten yet?” She noticed the food on the table was untouched and everything was still in place.

“No,” she lied, professionally. “But you need to sleep, it’s already eleven – “

“I don’t mind having dinner at midnight,” he blurted, a small smile now forming in his lips. “As long as I’m with you.”

How easily he could make her blush.

He stood from the couch and headed towards the kitchen. Looking at her, he was always in awe of her – still looking beautiful even after a long day at work, and still the blush on her face was still there.

“Seok, Where did the chicken come from?” she asked as she sat on her side of the table.

“Seungkwan just got absorbed by the company and gave each one in the team a bucket to take home,” he said as he approached the table.

“That’s very thoughtful of him, I – “ her words were cut off as he kissed her, bending down as he cupped her face with his hand and tilted his head to fall in deeper to him.

His kisses were always drugging as ever, and making her melt in his arms was one of his fortes.

“I love you,” she said as their lips parted and painted a smile.

“I love you too,” simple yet sweet words, powerful enough for them to give reassurance.

Dinner was filled with funny talks and laughter resonated all over the place… ignoring the phone that was vibrating inside her bag, with three English letters named on it.


End file.
